


Sake Blossom

by momo314



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 17:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19510309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo314/pseuds/momo314
Summary: Lord Kuro didn't realize that drinking Dragonspring sake would have some... interesting effects on his body. Now it was up to Wolf to help his lord through them.





	Sake Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write some Wolf/Kuro fic probably since this game came out, but it took me this long to manage it! My wifey had the wonderful idea of Dragonspring sake serving as an aphrodisiac for the Divine Heir... That, paired with my eternal sorrow at not being able to ply our young lord with sake helped inspire this fic.

As Wolf climbed to the window of his Lord Kuro’s room, the loud laughter of Isshin Ashina came booming from the inside. For a second, Wolf had the thought that he’d somehow ascended the wrong tower by mistake, before he stepped through the window frame. Lord Kuro had indeed told him that Lord Isshin occasionally came by to keep him company, and Wolf himself had encountered the “Tengu of Ashina” many times outside the confines of Isshin’s room. Still, it was a surprise to find his lord sitting next to the man, Emma beside him, and a jug of sake sitting open between them.

Kuro seemed more at ease with Isshin and Emma than he had in days, his smile no doubt due to one of their many anecdotes. It pleased Wolf to see it. Though he had retrieved an ingredient for the Fountainhead Aroma, he did have another trail to pursue. Looking at Lord Kuro enjoying himself, Wolf thought perhaps it would be better to follow that lead now and return another time, so as not to spoil the mood.

But before he could vanish back through the window he’d entered, Lord Kuro’s eyes raised up and caught his own. Once Kuro had spotted him, so did the rest of the small group. “Ah, Sekiro!” Isshin called out. “There you are! I was beginning to think you would be late to the party!” He gestured with his hand for Wolf to come closer and join them.

Party…? Wolf stood there for a long moment, then looked to his lord in obeisance. Kuro nodded his head eagerly, saying, “Yes, come. I’d be delighted if you would join us, Wolf.”

Wolf had never done well with festivities. There were too many people, loudly jeering, celebrating and drinking, setting Wolf on edge. It was simple to blend in with them, both for him and any miscreants, so identifying his enemies became quite difficult for him. The small gathering before him, however, was far less concerning. Lady Emma and Lord Isshin could still be trusted, and Wolf was confident in his ability to protect his lord if a situation arose. He knelt beside Kuro.

“Ahh… It truly feels more comfortable to drink in a group,” Isshin said with a grin, downing the rest of the sake in his cup. “Emma, if you would…”

Emma nodded as she bowed slightly. “I suppose you require a cup of your own, Master Wolf. I’ll return shortly.” Before Wolf could say a word to stop her—partaking in alcohol was something that muddled the mind and he had been trained to be prepared at all times—she had stood to retrieve it.

Seeing his brief reluctance, Kuro leaned over to address him. “We’ve accomplished so much recently and I have asked so very much of you. If you’re able, why not accept Lord Isshin’s generosity?”

“That’s right! I knew you were a sensible kid, Kuro! Here, give me your cup…” Without waiting for an answer, Isshin was filling Kuro’s cup to the brim with sake. The jug was a smaller one he’d had against his waist, not the Ashina sake that sat in the middle of the floor. Wolf instantly recognized it to be Dragonspring. Considering how eagerly Isshin had gulped down his previous gift of the same, Wolf was a little surprised he was willing to share. Lord Kuro seemed surprised as well, eyebrows rising, as Isshin pushed the full cup into his hand. “I recall you asking after this one before!” he said, grin widening. “Go on, my boy. I think you’ll quite like it.”

Kuro nodded and looked down into his cup, held delicately in his hands. This close, Wolf could see a slight flush to his face. He had almost certainly been imbibing along with Isshin and Emma until now. While his young lord had occasionally taken sips when accompanying his parents in the past… Wolf hoped that Isshin hadn’t goaded Lord Kuro into drinking more than he could handle at his age. At the very least, he believed Emma wouldn’t allow things to reach that level.

Kuro’s gaze flitted toward Wolf, then away, and he hesitated before taking a drink. His expression was one of trepidation, like the clear liquid was a dangerous animal he didn’t know how to calm, before he boldly brought it to his lips. As the sake touched his tongue, Kuro’s eyes lit up. “It’s very delicious. There’s a peculiar scent to it, but I do rather like it.” Kuro inhaled it deeply as he stole another sip, and another. His face grew slightly redder, the flush spreading across his cheeks.

Isshin was watching Kuro closely as he drained his cup completely. “Hohoh, got a stomach for good sake, do you?” He sounded pleased. “Another, then?”

There was another moment of hesitation and another furtive glance toward Wolf, but Kuro eventually acquiesced to it, extending his cup. Wolf frowned slightly as Isshin tipped more sake into Kuro’s cup. Far be it from him to comment on his lord’s drinking habits, but… “Wolf, you should try some, too,” Kuro said, tentatively. “It’s very good.”

Isshin gleefully latched onto the invitation. “If that’s what Kuro wants, then I’ll let you have the rest, Sekiro! My treat.” With those words, he extended the small jug in an unfounded show of generosity. Wolf wondered if the man had managed to get drunk himself, or if he was perhaps overcome with nostalgia for the gatherings he’d told Wolf about in his old age. Either way, it was so off-putting that Wolf couldn’t come up with an answer right away.

“Allow me to pour your first cup, Master Wolf.” Emma’s voice, as she finally returned from obtaining another sake cup. She gave Lord Isshin a look—almost disapproving—as she returned to her seat cushion.

Wolf was grateful for her interruption, reluctant to enjoy such an extravagant drink. “…If it doesn’t offend Lord Isshin, I would rather partake in the Ashina sake.” It was still higher quality than Wolf was comfortable with, but it was his preference between the two.

Isshin laughed, shrugging his shoulders and taking back his hand. “Well, I certainly won’t argue with that.”

“Thank you, Lady Emma,” Wolf murmured softly, as Emma filled his cup. The first sip went down easily, leaving a pleasant sweetness lingering on his tongue. As he thought, he lacked the proper palate for fine sake and could only nod his head in approval. “It’s good,” he said.

Isshin and Emma seemed to pick up where they left off before he’d arrived, reminiscing about the years after the Rebellion. Lord Kuro was strangely quiet, a soft frown tugging at the corner of his lips. Wolf wondered if he’d offended him by refusing the Dragonspring sake, and decided to apologize for it when they had a moment. The frown faded as Kuro nursed his cup—sparingly this time, rationing each sip it as though it was the last he’d ever have. As he reached its end, however, his stare became unfocused, and he seemed almost dazed, his ears as red as his face.

“My Lord, are you alright?” Wolf asked carefully, moving closer.

“Hmmm?” Kuro turned his body to look at him, moving slowly, and then smiled. “Ah, I’m fine, Wolf. Just a bit… hot.” He pulled slightly at the fold of his kimono, widening it enough to expose more of his neck. The skin there was reddened, too.

Perhaps the Dragonspring had been too strong for his slight physique, especially considering how quickly he’d gone through the first cup. “Pardon me, Lord Kuro.” Wolf bowed his head and laid his hand upon Kuro’s throat. It was incredibly warm to the touch, worryingly so, and his pulse rabbited against Wolf’s fingertips. While he did not fear for his lord’s life, he was concerned that there might be some other consequence of this intense reaction. Kuro’s throat moved with a sharp inhale, and Wolf felt him swallow afterward.

“Is there something wrong, Lord Kuro?” Emma asked, noticing Wolf’s preoccupation.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Kuro said quickly, gesturing to Wolf as well. He withdrew his hand and backed off, but still watched his lord closely. “Merely flushed from the alcohol.” Kuro took in another quick breath. “I should rest for the night… I apologize for having to retire so early on. Lord Isshin. Lady Emma.” After giving his farewells, he got to his feet—and stumbled.

Wolf lunged forward to catch his lord before he could fall. Rather than simply setting him back onto his feet, he kept a firm hold around him. Kuro’s fingers were tight in Wolf’s clothes in an attempt to find some sort of stability, and he raised his head from Wolf’s chest. “Haha. Thank you, Wolf. I… felt a little dizzy.”

“Ahh…” Wolf glanced toward the sound: Lord Isshin, with a hand thoughtfully stroking his chin. “This must be because I gave the child a taste of Dragonspring. It had a strange effect on Takeru, as well, didn’t it?” He chuckled as he remembered the situation. “Tomoe was furious with me after that.”

Emma made a soft sound, covering her mouth. She must have been witness to the events as well, given her apprehensive expression. “What kind of effect?” Wolf asked, his voice quiet and serious.

It was her who answered the question. “Lord Kuro is not in danger, however…” She paused, choosing her words carefully. “Those with the Dragon’s Heritage appear to have a strong reaction to Dragonspring sake, more intense than normal drunkenness. According to what I heard from Lady Tomoe, the effects will fade by the morning, but they may be… uncomfortable, throughout the night.” Wolf was still tense, but he could relax a fraction, knowing that his lord would recover quickly and that it was nothing serious. It was sobering to have such a thing happen right under his nose. He endeavored to ask Emma everything she knew of the Dragon’s Heritage when he had a minute.

“Sekiro! I ask that you take the Divine Heir back to his room and attend to him.” Isshin looked contrite for a moment, but the situation—or perhaps, the one he’d remembered from long ago—was apparently too much of an amusement to him for it to last long.

Wolf’s mouth pressed into a flat line. “Of course.” Breathing heavily, Lord Kuro leaned against Wolf’s chest, practically oblivious to the conversation that had revolved around him. Wolf addressed him gently, “Please allow me to escort you to your room, my Lord.” In one deft motion, he stood up straight and scooped Kuro up into his arms.

His lord was heavier, more substantial since the last time Wolf had done something like this, but his thin body was still that of a young boy. It was simple work for Wolf to carry him to his sleeping chambers.

“Thank you, Wolf,” Kuro said weakly as Wolf set him down on his bed. The thin yukata prepared for his sleep was laid out on the covers, and Kuro let out a relieved breath when he saw it, quickly shedding his clothes. Wolf diverted his eyes to the floor as Kuro stripped out of his thicker kimono and switched it for the yukata. Once the rustling stopped, Wolf allowed himself to raise his head.

Kuro was sprawled out onto the bed, his obi tied so loosely that it was barely covering the parts that mattered. As a result of the Dragonspring, his entire body was flushed a light pink from his slender legs to his heaving chest.

Wolf moved his eyes to Kuro’s face. His brow was tense, mouth parted, eyes shut tightly, clearly suffering the effects. Isshin had suggested that he remain behind to assist his lord, and that fell in line with Wolf’s intentions. “If there is anything I can do,” he said, kneeling at his bedside, “tell me.” The way that Kuro opened his eyes and met Wolf’s own practically said the answer was yes. Yet his reply was only silence—Kuro didn’t want to ask it of him. “…My Lord?”

After a long moment, Kuro looked away and spoke. His words were light, undemanding. “It felt pleasant earlier, when you were touching my neck. I believe it provided some comfort.”

Wolf had been bold in doing that very thing without his lord’s permission, so it would be worse to refuse when Kuro was actually requesting it. “Very well,” he breathed, and did so.

There was a little sigh in return. “Yes, that’s nice.” Kuro’s eyelids fluttered closed, and he laid his hand over top of Wolf’s to hold him there. His skin was still so hot to the touch, but his face had relaxed somewhat.

Kuro began to guide his hand lower. Down the line of his neck and over the bump of his collar bone, until Wolf’s palm was hovering over his lord’s heart. Its beat was strong and hurried like before, and seemed to be quickening still. Or perhaps that was the beat of Wolf’s own heart, attempting to match the pace of his lord’s. Kuro inhaled deeply, his chest moving under his fingers. Kuro’s hand was so much smaller than his own, Wolf thought, as its grip tightened around his palm. “How strange…” his lord said. “My body feels so hot, like a flame that can’t be quenched… but wherever you touch me, the heat rescinds.” Wolf could recognize the roughness in his words, even if Kuro hadn’t quite yet, could see the fire in his soft brown eyes that was lit by Dragonspring. “I think I could endure it, if you’d lay with me.”

Lord Kuro almost certainly didn’t realize what he was saying, but Wolf’s traitorous heart still seemed to skip a beat. He was never the best at using his words, nor did he know how to properly respond to his lord’s whims, even when they sounded appealing to the ear. In fact, the more appealing they seemed, the more Wolf wanted to back away and preserve the distance between them. It was impossible to do while Kuro was holding onto him so firmly. His gaze ran over his lord’s form, open and vulnerable, too soft for a shinobi’s touch.

“…I don’t know if that would be wise,” Wolf said, when he managed to reply. Then he added, “Lady Emma said that what you are feeling will pass by sunrise.”

“Is it too much to ask of you?” Kuro’s voice was quiet, neither chiding nor commanding. His small frown was strained, but he seemed willing to accept Wolf’s refusal, even if it meant he would suffer more.

Just moments ago, Wolf had vowed to do whatever he could to help him, yet he balked from the only thing Kuro had requested of him due to his own qualms. Wolf swallowed. “I… can only do as you wish, my Lord.”

The corner of Kuro’s mouth twitched upward at Wolf’s familiar words. “I’d be grateful if you would.”

Wolf erased those unnecessary feelings again, resolved himself to do so if they sprung up again, and nodded curtly. “Very well.”

It had been many years since he’d last entered another’s bed, and Wolf had never grown accustomed to it. Carefully, he pulled back and began to disrobe, removing his equipment and pouches before the outer garments, his wrist brace and shoes. Once again he was grateful for the shinobi prosthetic in his possession; even when woefully unarmed, he would still have a means of defense and attack at the ready.

Lord Kuro watched him, an uncharacteristic edge of impatience in his gaze. Wolf carefully lay beside him, keeping his mind as far from his body as possible. Far away from the soft sigh that Kuro let out as his arms curled around Wolf’s neck, and the warmth of his breath, and the sweet smell of his lord’s sweat, already forming a sheen on his skin. Wolf steadfastly paid those things no mind as he draped his arm over Kuro’s waist, and accepted his lord’s weight against his chest.

He couldn’t hold back a shiver as Kuro pushed his face into the bare crevice of his neck, exposed and sensitive. Vulnerable, with Kuro’s cheek just over the vein. A man could have his throat bitten out, if one was determined enough. His lord’s neck was far thinner than his own. After a moment of hesitation, he laid his hand against it, remembering Kuro’s earlier words. Kuro’s body seemed to burn hotter now than it had before.

The warmest area was, Wolf noticed, as Kuro stretched his body out closer in an attempt to touch him with every part of his body, at his waist. Wolf carefully moved to press his palm against Kuro’s stomach, thinking it would ease his discomfort, but his lord froze instead. Wolf pulled his hand away in fear that he’d caused Kuro pain somehow—when he felt something hot and firm at his hip. Suddenly, Lord Isshin’s amusement and Lady Emma’s concern over Kuro’s predicament made sense.

Kuro’s face blushed, but this time it had nothing to do with the Dragonspring sake. “I’d be much obliged if you could… ignore that.” Kuro tried to keep his calm, despite the warm erection perched between his legs. As much as Wolf wanted to reassure him that it was fine, he found it hard to convince himself of that. The warmth from Kuro’s body was infecting him, and it took everything to prevent himself from entering a similar unfortunate state. Neither of them dared to move, but Kuro’s face grew more regretful. “This is all my fault,” he said, looking up at him. “Forgive me, Wolf.”

“My Lord…?”

“Lord Takeru had written in his diary that Dragonspring sake could strengthen the relationship between Lord and retainer, so I secretly wanted to try it. I should have realized what he meant when he said that he and Lady Tomoe had become one in mind and body…” Wolf inhaled sharply at those words. Kuro gave a self-mocking smile. “It’s fortunate that you didn’t partake earlier. Then we both could be suffering like this…”

It was a bit of an irony, for his lord to say that. He didn’t have the slightest idea that Wolf was having his own difficulties, even without any outside force to spur them on. Lady Emma had said that Kuro’s discomfort would last through the night, and Wolf wanted to alleviate it as much as possible. He had always disliked seeing his lord in danger or pain. More distressing than the honest tears of Kuro’s youth was the current grimace Kuro wore, quietly trying to hide his suffering from Wolf. “Lord Kuro, will you allow me to help you through the night?”

“W-Wolf?”

“Lord Isshin advised me to attend to you.” Though at the time, he hadn’t understood why Kuro would need someone to keep vigil. “It’s… possible you’ll require some assistance.”

“Are you certain?” Kuro was still unconvinced, more disturbed by the thought of Wolf forcing himself than his own predicament. He didn’t realize that there were other reasons as well, ones that had nothing to do with selfless loyalty. Unwilling to give that side of himself a voice, Wolf simply nodded.

Almost immediately, Kuro was nestling against his side. Sliding his fingers up Kuro’s thigh, Wolf realized his lord was completely naked underneath his yukata. He didn’t allow himself to look any more than he already had, but the sight from before had already burned into his eyes and fantasy played behind his eyelids, driven by his imagination alone: Lord Kuro’s thin form, breathing hard, face twisted in pleasure as Wolf gently wrapped his hand around his cock.

The noise Kuro let out was a mix of a sob and a moan, and his length was so hot in Wolf’s grip that it must have been agony to endure. A slow dribble of fluid already wet his fingers after a few strokes and Kuro bucked into his touch, making more of those desperate sounds. Wolf tried so hard to steel himself, but the stimulation was too much, even for his years of training. He felt almost dizzy, his heart beginning to thud rapidly, and he couldn’t control his breathing. Rather than focusing on easing his lord’s pain, he could think only of Kuro’s sweet voice, of his warm body shuddering against him, and that he wanted to make him come.

A wish soon fulfilled. Kuro tensed against him, fingers catching in his clothing. He pressed his forehead into his shoulder—though Wolf shamefully wished he could see his expression—when he gasped and coated Wolf’s hand with his seed.

Wolf tried to reign in himself as Kuro caught his breath. Wiping his hand against his pants, Wolf waited for Kuro to calm down before addressing him. Instead of lifting his face, Kuro kept it ducked into his chest, and murmured with dismay, “Wolf…”

The heat of Kuro’s body hadn’t abated at all, and his erection still stood firm. “I suspected as much.” Kuro was still sensitive from before, so Wolf spent a moment away from his cock, giving in to the impulse to cup Kuro’s balls. They were still smooth to the touch, but warm and heavy—no doubt as aching as the rest of his groin. Kuro’s breath hitched as he caressed them. Wolf’s traitorous hand moved further over Kuro’s soft skin now, the notion of letting him recover between orgasms a mere excuse to feel more of him. He squeezed the pliant flesh of Kuro’s thighs, earning a soft sigh, and brushed his thumb over his stomach as he held his waist, marveling at how slight it was.

Lord Kuro had grown much since their time at the Hirata Estate, but while he’d seen it with his eyes, never could he ascertain it with his fingertips until now. The little noises that Kuro made when he explored his body were almost as maddening as the physical act of doing so. With the sole desire to hear more of them, Wolf slowly slid his hand down his stomach to brush against Kuro’s cock. Kuro’s hips bucked forward and he let out a small whimper, wordlessly begging for more. Wolf could not withhold it from his lord. Coiling around his hardness, he let Kuro thrust into his fingers. It was sheer delight when Kuro trembled before him and climaxed, lips opening in another tortured moan.

This time, the noise Kuro let out was a shaky sob, and Wolf realized that the wetness against his shoulder wasn’t merely sweat. Though Wolf was not sure how long Kuro would be in this condition or if it would worsen still, the sound made him draw back as though he were burned by his heat. “If it’s too painful—”

“It’s not.” Kuro’s voice interrupted his before he could finish. Slowly, Kuro raised his head to look at him. His face was flushed deeply, eyes still slightly wet as he explained himself. “Rather than painful, I should say it feels overwhelming. And yet, I can’t help but crave more from you.”

Those words sent such a shock through Wolf’s brain. Though he had never liked to see his lord crying, he thought wouldn’t mind seeing his tears of pleasure. He swallowed loudly, attempting to gather himself once more and failing stupendously now that unbidden images rose in his mind: Kuro writhing as Wolf coaxed the hottest point of his body with his length, Kuro gasping out in pleasure. Wolf’s pulse surged at those lustful thoughts and, to his shame, his body reacted accordingly. Shifting to the side, he hid his growing erection and hoped his lord was none the wiser.

“Wolf,” Kuro began, staring intensely at his face. It made Wolf nervous when he did that. He never knew what he was searching for in his expression, or what he could deign from it. If he knew the kinds of things going on in his head. “Do you want to take things further?”

“I…” Wolf’s voice faltered, his mind a mess as he sought a proper response. “Whatever you desire, my Lord.” The practiced words took longer than ever to leave his mouth.

Kuro’s lips quirked with a smile. “Then, I want to feel you. It may only be a physical closeness, but tonight… I want to feel that we are one, the way Lord Takeru and Lady Tomoe must have back then.” Wolf’s breath stopped in his throat as he continued, “But those are simply my desires. I don’t want you to force yourself for me, not when you already sacrifice so much for my sake.” Kuro gave him a tender look, cupping Wolf’s face with both hands. “This is more than enough.”

Looking at Lord Kuro’s bittersweet smile after hearing those words, Wolf could feel his chest tremble. It would be wrong to try to deceive him any longer. “I desire it, also.” It was hushed, like a secret that had been pulled out of him. “But I am a mere shinobi… Touching you to this extent is already overstepping my bounds.”

Kuro tugged at Wolf’s chin to urge him closer and Wolf followed, inching forward until their noses nearly touched. “You are not any mere shinobi, loyal Wolf. You are my shinobi.” Lord Kuro’s eyes were shining brightly as he closed the distance between them, gently kissing him.

His lips were soft and yielding, when Wolf fully embraced those indulgent words and pressed his tongue into Kuro’s mouth. He tasted every bit as sweet as Wolf thought he would, with a hint of Dragonspring still lingering. The reciprocation only encouraged Kuro, who boldly pressed his body fully against him. It felt good, Wolf admitted to himself, to be so close to another person again. New and different, as well. His father had taught him that finding a partner was all about convenience, purging the mind of useless desires and frustrations after combat, yet in Kuro’s arms, Wolf ached for more than simple release.

He wanted to feel every section of his lord’s skin, to make him moan and climax, and his body ached with the thought of it. If Kuro intended their connection tonight to be physical and nothing more, it was impossible when Wolf felt the way he did. When Lord Kuro felt the way he did toward him. Wolf was hesitant to put any word to their emotions, let alone presume to know his lord’s mind, yet it was clear that they were special to each other, more than they were ought to be.

One of Kuro’s hands fell from his shoulder, drawing a line down the bicep to the elbow, where his arm had been severed back then. Wolf expected him to stop there, but Kuro kept moving and began to carefully explore his prosthetic. He swore he could feel every twitch of Kuro’s fingertips as they ran over the smooth bone and gripped his hand. Wolf gently gripped back, holding Kuro’s small hand in his as he met his lord with another kiss. His free hand trailed down to the small of Kuro’s back and further, brushing over the delicate curve of his ass. “Lord Kuro… I would like to…”

It was still hard to speak of those desires and to demand anything, but Kuro was already nodding, saying, “Yes,” against his mouth. His obi wasn’t doing much at this point, the yukata barely held together at the middle, but Kuro untied it, opening the last barrier over his skin wide. Wolf kissed the expanse of his frail throat, protruding collar bone and his unmarred chest in succession. He was unable to stop himself—unwilling, with Kuro so warmly welcoming, tipping his head back against his pillow, chest rising to meet Wolf’s lips.

Wolf caressed Kuro’s unmarked skin in that way, until he reached his erection. It was more enticing so close, but Wolf ignored it, focused on an even brighter prize. There was only one moment of hesitation before Wolf nudged apart Kuro’s legs and laid his eyes on the flushed bud of his ass. He pushed his face against him and licked between his spread cheeks, stroking the sensitive area with his tongue. The sound Kuro made when he did, a mix of a gasp and yelp, lowered into a groan when Wolf began to lap at his hole. One hand came to rest around Wolf’s ear, Kuro’s breathing growing more unsteady the more Wolf teased him open. His body relaxed, the hole widening and welcoming Wolf’s tongue inside. The invitation was well met as Wolf hungrily partook in his lord’s ass.

His hands stretched over Kuro’s slim thighs, keeping them firmly in place as he dove closer, plunging as much of his tongue into the hole as he could. Kuro alternated between petting Wolf’s head and gripping at his shoulder, as though trying to resist the urge to grab and pull at his hair. His lord should have felt entitled to it, but Kuro was always gentle, even in circumstances like this. The thought only made Wolf’s excitement burn hotter, the idea of making Kuro lose control of himself taking root in his mind.

Wolf once more took Kuro’s cock in hand, fingers climbing the shaft. Kuro raised up in reaction, and Wolf used the opportunity to bury his tongue deeper inside, coaxing the twitching muscle of his hole with relish. Kuro’s breath caught and his body squirmed, unable to take the two sensations in tandem for very long. His pulse throbbed hard against Wolf’s tongue and his palm, harking Kuro’s third climax of the night.

Kuro moaned in frustration, the moment of relief seeming more fleeting than the previous. When Wolf looked up at his lord, their eyes met, Kuro’s full of warmth and need. “I ache to feel you, right now.” The rawness in those words did something peculiar to Wolf—before he realized it, he was hovering over his lord, positioned right between his legs. Kuro let out a noise of delight, his hands moving to Wolf’s groin and touching him through his pants.

Though their desires were perfectly aligned, Wolf still had a second of pause. Years of holding himself back made him able to ignore the cries of his body’s wants and needs, no matter how much he presently wanted to strip off his clothes and fulfill his lord’s wishes. He took in Kuro’s form again, his slight frame and narrow hips of a boy in his youth. To penetrate such a body… It was as exciting as it was nerve-wracking. “I fear I may harm you if I do.”

“You won’t,” Kuro insisted, twisting his legs around Wolf’s to leash him there. “Even if it was possible normally… I doubt you’ll have any trouble with my body in this state.” Wolf swallowed thickly, thinking of the way Kuro’s hole had eased open for his tongue, and nodded his head. It was Kuro, however, who was the one to strip Wolf of his garments, unveiling his cock. Kuro held in his breath, and Wolf held in a groan, as he stroked him with his small fingers.

His length was already slick, oozing precome from the head. Wolf hoped the combination of it and his saliva would be enough to make things comfortable for his lord—a worry that seemed unfounded when Kuro readily raised his hips to guide him closer, bringing their bodies together. Wolf inhaled, long and slow, as he bucked forward and his cock bumped against Kuro’s ass. Kuro’s arms went around his shoulders and he moaned, tipping back his head while Wolf drove into him, the head of his cock pushing past the yielding muscle and sinking inside.

Wolf’s mind went worriedly blank as he thrust, sheathing himself fully into his lord’s body. It was incredibly tight, but not painfully so—though Kuro’s core felt so hot that Wolf’s nerves were nearly overloaded with the intensity of it. Before he could think to proceed, Lord Kuro made the decision for him with an urgent swing of the hips. He could only return it, his breaths were heavy and unfocused as he repeatedly rocked his body into Kuro’s small one. Kuro was panting, too, his erection rubbing along Wolf’s stomach when they pressed closer, each thrust making him twist at the waist and grip tighter to Wolf’s back.

Though Wolf had intended to relieve his lord’s needs first and foremost, such thoughts were lost shamefully easily amid the sound of Kuro’s frequent whimpers, and the almost suffocating heat that surrounded his cock. His hands ran over Kuro’s thin chest, grazing over his hardened nipples before coming to clutch at his hips. His lord tenderly accepted every movement he made, as though they were pieces of a matching set, fitting together with such ease and enjoyment that it was hard to think he’d ever wanted to deny them both this. Kuro let out soft plea that lacked any intelligible sounds, yet Wolf could understand all the same—he thrust harder, giving that little body everything it ached for.

Kuro whispered his name and tensed, tightening around Wolf suddenly. He was trembled in Wolf’s grasp, jerking his hips to try to penetrate himself further on his cock until finally, with a grunt, he stiffened. Lord Kuro’s nails scraped over Wolf’s shoulder blades and he painted their stomachs with his release. Wolf bit back the urge to thrust faster into Kuro’s shuddering body and instead wondered if he should slow down for the sake of his lord, when Kuro’s voice came. “Don’t stop.” Still trembling from the force of his climax, Kuro breathlessly demanded that Wolf keep going. Wolf couldn’t refuse his lord after that, or himself.

Hooking Kuro’s waist, he drew his cock out completely and delved back in before he could miss the sensation. Kuro began to melt around him, his muscles more lax than before as his ass took his cock even deeper inside with ease, stalling Wolf’s breathing again and again. Wolf kissed the soft skin of his throat, exposed when Kuro’s head lolled back with a gasp. The fact that there would be no marks left on his lord’s skin emboldened him; he gently bit the curve of Kuro’s throat and sucked at it hard. Fingers digging into Wolf’s hair, Kuro hooked his legs around his waist and huffed in a clear show of approval.

Wolf’s pleasure mounted as he indulged himself in his lord’s wanting body, mimicking every twitch and moan of Kuro’s being despite himself, involuntary groans spilling free from his throat. He clutched at Kuro’s ass with both hands and increased his pace, lifting him into the perfect position to make Kuro cry out. The slapping sound of their skin echoing in the chamber made Wolf realize how intensely he was pounding his lord—Kuro squeezing him hard, making little “ah!” sounds—but this close, he truly couldn’t stop himself. It would have been most prudent to gain his lord’s permission before seeking his own end, had it not found him quicker than he was prepared for.

The pressure building in his cock surged suddenly. Wolf gasped, “Lord Kuro,” as any semblance of a proper rhythm fell apart, his hips clumsily grinding against Kuro’s. The peak was almost in his reach and his lord was just so warm and soft, his ass clenching around Wolf so tightly that his thrusts stuttered. Wolf mouthed Kuro’s slender shoulder and his mind flashed white as he inhaled sharply and came deeply inside his lord.

Even in that haze, Wolf remembered to reach for Kuro’s cock, sandwiched between their stomachs. Though his lord hardly needed the help and climaxed the instant Wolf touched him, with a tired dribble of semen running down his length.

Wolf was careful not to lean too much of his weight on his lord’s body, as he slowly recovered and gathered himself, picking up the pieces of his lost control. It would have shamed him before, to come undone through sex alone, but it only made sense to him that Lord Kuro would be the one to unravel him. He was always enticing Wolf, trying to make him feel new things and succeeding more often than not. Still… “Forgive me, my Lord,” Wolf murmured. Even if Kuro had wanted more, he shouldn’t have come inside him so forcefully, without even asking for the allowance. After a long silence, Wolf realized there was no reply coming. “Lord Kuro?”

Slowly, Wolf pulled back and examined the body that lay beneath him. To his surprise, Kuro’s eyes were closed tight and his chest heaved—not with a weary post-orgasmic exhaustion, but with the deep breaths of sleep. Where their skin was touching, he could feel the heat of Kuro’s body beginning to recede, and his erection seemed to finally have ebbed.

He was pleased to see Kuro sleeping peacefully, no longer consumed by the Dragonspring sake’s overwhelming effects. Gingerly, so as not to disturb his lord, Wolf began to pull away from him. He would clean him up, collect himself and, now that the crisis had passed, set off to further his quest before the morning sun arose.

Just as Wolf began to untangle their limbs, Kuro’s sleepy voice sounded out. “Wolf… Don’t go…” For an instant, Wolf worried that his lord had woken up and determined his plan. Instead, Kuro’s eyes were still shut, and his brow furrowed with some sort of unconscious distress. Wolf’s chest clenched, recalling his lord’s expression upon their reunion in the Moon-view Tower, and again at the top of Ashina Castle. Though they were lord and shinobi, Lord Kuro had been pleased with his arrival, glad that Wolf had come for him, no matter how long he’d been waiting.

What images did Kuro see now, in his mind’s eye? Wolf crawling out of bed after a night spent joining their bodies? Or Wolf leaving him alone yet again, as he pursued his mission? A strangely bitter feeling welled up in Wolf’s throat, one that only got worse when he tried to convince himself it would be ultimately better to leave Kuro’s side. The thought of Lord Kuro’s resigned gaze when he realized Wolf was no longer there appeared in his mind, vivid and painful just as well.

The sun would rise soon enough and there were certain things that were better found in the light, Wolf decided. He laid down beside his lord, hoping that Kuro would realize he had not been abandoned when Wolf held him in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> When Wolf came to speak with Isshin the next day, Emma was already deep in conversation with him; naturally Wolf sharpened his ears toward it.
>
>> "You knew things would end up this way, did you not?"
>> 
>> "What's that, Emma? It's been so long since that day, you can't blame me for forgetting. I merely gave the Divine Heir what he asked for... I wonder if it helped to deepen their bond, like Kuro hoped... Hahaha!"
>> 
>> "Lord Isshin..."
> 
> Wolf, upon finding Kuro studiously pouring over another book in the library, leaned against the nearby partition and overheard his lord's murmuring.
>
>> "Hmm. Lord Takeru's writings say nothing of whether Lady Tomoe imbibed with him. I wonder if the oathbound would have the same reaction as someone born with the Dragon's Heritage... I shall have to pursue this matter further..."


End file.
